TIME TRAVELL! BLEACH GOES TO SEMARANG
by yuzuna yukito
Summary: Ichigo, Ikkaku, Renji, dan Yumichika nemplok ke dunia tak dikenal! ternyata mereka masuk ke Negri laen! kemana mereka akan berlabuh? dan petualangan gokil apa yg mereka alami!
1. Time Travelling!

**TIME TRAVELL! BLEACH GOES TO SEMARANG!**

**diclaimer : Pakdhe Tite Kubo  
**

**summary : Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, n Yumichika terpental ke dunia laen! ternyata mereka nemplok ke negara Indonesia tercinta  
**

**WARNING : Fanfict yg udah di baca g bisa di kembaliin lagi, baca berarti membeli...! belinya di toko Bahan Banngunan yaa..  
**

* * *

Sekarang para anggota Bleach, hari ini adalah petualangan Ichigo, Renji, dan Ikkaku serta Yumichika pergi ke sebuah tempat di tengah hutan. Mereka mencari seekor kodok emas yang diminta oleh Genryuusai Yamamoto si Shoutaichou tercinta yang umurnya sudah ribuan taon. Kalau mereka ga dapet, mereka harus tinggal di hutan ampe tu kodok ketemu.

"Shou Taichou keterlaluan. Masa kita kudu nyari kodok, cari emas kek ato apa gitu yang bagusan dikit. Nama kita bisa tercemar"*emangnya aer?*sahut Ikkaku yang sudah nangkring di samping Yumichika yang sibuk memilin-milin rambutnya seperti mie instan yang siap direbus.

"kalo ga ya kamu kudu ngorbanin posisi kamu sebagai pejabat penting di divisi kamu sebelum itu, Zaraki taichou pasti akan mencincangmu jadi potongan dadu" cletuk Renji yang sibuk kasak-kusuk di semak-semak mencari hal yang sebenarnya ga ada, ato bisa dibilang mustahil*ya kale, mana ada kodok warna emas-adanya tuh belang-belang(eh)*.

"udahlah kalian berdua, cepet cari tu kodok, ni liat kulitku udah bencong-bencong ama nyamuk" rengek Yumichika.

"yang gua tau tuh adanya bentol-bentol. Maksa banget sih dasar banci!" hardik Ikkaku.

"apa lu bilang dasar Botak! Badan aja dikekerin, rambut ga pernah diurusin, pantesan ga numbuh-numbuh… tau ga setiap malem, gue kira di rumah kita tuh suka ada yang iseng nemplokin lampu taman yang bunder bangeeutsss" Yumichika membulatkan tangannya dengan wajah 'anak-imut-tak-berdosa'.

Sementara Ichigo yang dari tadi manggut-manggut dengerin suara kentut-eh –suara angin, hanya mensweatdrop saja melihat hardikan kedua pejabat Shinigami yang reputasinya kadang jeblok dan diinjak-injak bahkan oleh pimpinan mereka sendiri. Sungguh mengenaskan, kalau terbayang di dunianya semua anggota militer seperti ini, maka Jepang dinyatakan benar-benar dalam masa krisis. Pasti di setiap taon, seorang anggota tentara akan di PHK secara tidak hormat.

"hei, Ichigo ketemu ga?" Tanya Renji.

"ga, mana gua sempet nyari-nyari kodok warna emas… orang yang tadi diliat kuning semua" jawab Ichigo melirik samping sisinya yang di sana terdapat banyak 'TOKAI' alian 'TA1' alian 'PISANG GORENG TANPA KULIT' dan alias-alias lain yang tidak bisa disebutkan gara2 authornya mual dan eneg. Setelah melihat ke samping Ichigo, Renji merasa perutnya diobok-obok kayak lagunya Joshua, sayang yang diobok2 bukan yang ada ikannya.

Jadi setelah pasrah dengan pencarian nihil mereka, keempat sohib akrab bin biadab itu sudah berada di lokasi laen yang disana hanya da sebuah gua, gua misterius yang membuat bulu ketek bergoyang hebooh dan bulu kaki berdiri tegap maju jalan*paskibraka kaleee*

"gua apa ni? Katanya ada yang bilang kalo punya hati yang bersih kita bisa nyampe ke Arab" Ichigo menelaah seluruh informasi ga penting yang akhirnya malah membuat teman-temannya terhasut oleh hasutan setan-dewa kematian*Ichigo emang dewa kematian-dasar author kentir!*

"serius lu Ichigo! Masa kita yang dari dunia BLEACH ini bisa nyampe ke Arab!?" seru Renji takjub.

"eniwei, kalo udah nyampe sono mang kita mau ngapain? Liatin Onta ama kaktus?" sindir Yumichika.

"Paling UMROH…kita kan belum Haji, makanya kita harus bisa melaksanakan Haji bagi yang mampu" jawab Ikkaku*datenglah Pak UJE(Uztad Jeperi)-trus ditajong ama Kubo-sensei*

"ah lupain soal Arab, tuh liat ada yang bling-bling jangan2 kodok itu?" tunjuk Ikkaku.

"masuk nyook"

Ichigo melenggang pergi mendahului ketiga temannya yang juga turut ikut masuk ke Gua itu. Tanpa sadar dan tanpa ditanya oleh Petugas Sipir LP CIPINANG, Ichigo cs sudah berada di tempat laen yang bahkan mereka ga tau tempat apa itu.

LALUUU...

Di sana banyak asep, matahari makin panas, banyak kendaraan asing, juga manusia-manusia asing di sana. Tempat apa itu? Dimana mereka? Sekarang apa lagi yang harus menanti keempatnya. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyadari kalau ternyata orang-orang di sektikar mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan keempatnya-maklum mereka roh, jadi mereka bebas kemana-mana. Tapi mereka mendengar kalau orang-orang di lingkungan baru mereka memakai bahasa yang 180 derajat sangat berbeda.

"siapa mereka?" satu pertanyaan pertama muncul dari mulut Renji.

"ga tau.. mereka ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Ichigo balik.

Terus terang mereka keder dengan berbagai perubahan mendadak di sana, bahkan mereka menjumpai hal-hal aneh seperti pedagang asongan, kernet bus, gembel, ampe bences yang ternyata lebih-lebih parah dari Yumichika hampir membuat orang yang bersangkutan nyaris semaput.

"astaga… kenapa mereka berpenampilan sedeng seperti ituuu" Tanya Yumichika sok dramatis.

"lebih parah daripada kamu yaa?" sahut Ikkaku menahan geli. "apa!?" tegur Yumichika yang sudah siap membabat abis kepala kinclong bak pernis itu.

"kita musti cari tempat bertengger-eh maksudnya tempat untuk tinggal" Ichigo melaraskan pembicaraan bodoh teman-temannya. Sontak ketika itu, seorang pria berambut agak gondrong masih keturunan Jepang berhenti di depan Ichigo.

"….kenapa ni orang? Kan gue ga keliatan?" gumam Ichigo.

"kalian siapa?" Tanya cowok berbadan halus itu.

Ichigo melirik kanan-kiri karena tidak ada orang lain selain dia di hadapan cowok itu, "kamu bicara sama aku?"Tanya Ichigo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"iya lah masa yang laen?" tukasnya kesal.

"HAAAAAAAHH!"

kali ini Ichigo geger sendiri, sedangkan ketiga kawannya langsung ngibrit kea rah Ichigo.

"ada apa? Lu kemalingan?"

"lu lupa ganti celana dalem?"

"ato lu lupa bawa deodoran?"

"aaaadoooh, dodol! Gua ga apa-apa, Cuma kaget aja sama ni orang!" seru Ichigo menujuk cowok di depannya.

"jadii..kalian bukan orang sini? Habis pakaian kalian aneh, kayak orang mau ngelayat…" cetusnya.

"kamu juga lumayan bahasa Jepangnya, orang Jepang?" Tanya Renji.

"bukan, ya mbok saya orang Jepang, bapak saya asli Cibinong" jawabnya.

"oh ya kenalin dulu, dua Ichigo Kurosaki, dia Renji, ya agak ngondek tuh Yumichika, trus yang botak plontos tu Ikkaku"

"hei, bisa pake kata-kata yang ga nyindir dikit napa?" keluh Ikkaku dan Yumichika kompak,Ichigo pura-pura budeg.

"yaudah, daripada kalian diusir ama dukun, mending kalian numpang di rumah gue, nama gue Katsurai, panggil aja Katsu, tenang gue tinggal sendiri, toh kalian ga keliatan, tapi lama-lama pasti Nampak juga.. jadi daripada gentayangan ga jelas mending nangkring dulu di kampus gue…" jawab Katsurai.

"kampus apaan tuh?" Tanya Yumichika.

"perguruan tinggi, kalo mau cari kerja ya harus masuk kampus dulu…." Jawab Katsu.

"nee.. Katsu san, kau ambil bidang apa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran, dia masih duduk di bangku SMP, jadi masih belum masuk ke sana.

"masuk ilmu sastra, otak gue lebih aktif di bahasa, kalo soal itung2an kayaknya gue kurang mampu….alias agak dong" jelas Katsura dengan lugas mengantar mereka ke arah sebuah kost2an kecil tapi nyaman di sebuah sudut kota.

"well… pertama kalian udah masuk ke dunia pararel kayaknya, di sini tuh INDONESIA, ini kota SEMARANG, kalian jelas ga bakal tahu apa-apa. Tapi yang jelas kalian sudah pindah dunia… memangnya kalian berasal dari mana sih?" Tanya Katsu.

"awalnya kita emang ada di Seireitei untuk nyari kodok emas, waktu mau ngejer ke dalem gua ternyata kita malah ngedeplok di sini…" jelas Renji.

"pantesan aja kalian pasti masuk ke dunia laen, sudahlah… yang penting kalian sementara di rumah gue dulu, ntar kita cari jawaban buat ngembaliin kalian ke rumah…" Katsu lalu mengambil beberapa pakeannya yang sudah tertata rapih.

Sementara Katsu sedang melakukan pemotretan Fotografi di Lawang sewu, Ichigo cs hanya bisa bersantai di dalam kamar ber AC itu. Mencoba mencari jawaban kebenaran ini… dan secepatnya kembali ke dunia mereka yang asli sebelum mereka divonis tidak bisa pulang.!

CHAPTER 2 UPDATE~~~~ nyan-nyaaann :3

* * *

akhirnya ffnc kedua updateee!

wwkwkwk apa jadinya para tokoh ini di seret pergi ke SEMARANG! ingat saudara2 SEMARANG!

seperti biasa tulung repiewnyaa yaaaa


	2. Next Journey

**MAJU MUNDUR SAMA AJA. ICHIGO CS GOGOGO**

**Disclaimer : Tetep Pakdhe Tite Kubo lah..  
**

**Summary : kelanjutan nasib Ichigo CS... di second part!  
**

**SEKALI LAGI... LANJUTKAN!  
**

* * *

Bukannya mau mengeluh. Tapi setelah hampir 3 hari di negeri ini, Ichigo mulai merasa kalau dirinya sudah terlihat. Makanya dia suka aneh melihat mata-mata yang ngeliatin sosoknya seperti 'bukan manusia biasa'. Apa boleh dikata toh mereka juga bukan orang sini. Lalu pengalaman ini pasti akan membuat Ichigo cs mulai mengenal arti 'hidup baru'.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00. waktunya makan siang, tapi karena bingung mau makan apa, Ichigo meminta Katsu untuk mengantar mereka ke sebuah tempat makan.

"ada tempat makanan jepang ga di sini?" Tanya Ichigo yang pertunya sudah melakukan orchestra.

"ada sih tapi harganya mahal, emang kalian punya duit?" Tanya Katsu balik.

Ichigo diam membeku, dia ingat dompetnya tertinggal di meja kamar tidurnya.

"emmm…ketinggalan…?" jawabnya agak takut2 kalau tiba-tiba Katsu langsung memukulnya pake pemukul baseball.

"DASAR GUOBLOK! KALO ADA DUIT AJA KAN BISA DITUKER DI MONYET CHANGER,EH SALAH MONEY CHANGER!" Hardik Katsu yang hampir mendaratkan kaleng soda di kepala jabrik oranye itu.

"aduuh maap! Kalo otak gue ga dong2 banget ya gue juga ga bakal nangkring di sini!"*sujud2 memohon ampunan*.

"hei, kalian berdua, jangan ribut…! Tetangga bisa nyodok kita pake gagang sapu lho" Renji memperingatkan dua sejoli yang agak mirip itu dengan nada datar dan dingin.

"woii gue nemu makanan nih, bentukannya agak aneh, tapi aku dapet dari tetangga!" seru Ikkaku disusul Yumichika dari pintu depan.

"wuaaa makanan!" seru Ichigo dan Renji semangat 45.

"wuah bentuknya berantakan, apa ini? Shushi model baru?" Tanya Ichigo melihat gundukan makanan di depannya yang agak-agak aneh.

"ah teman-teman itu…."

"ITADAKIMASUU!"

sebelum Katsu mangap, keempat temannya sudah melahap makanan itu dengan napsu-bak-singa-mengincar nenek2.

"..PUEDEEEEEEESSSSSS! APA INI!" seru mereka beberapa detik setelah makanan 'asing' itu menclok di mulut masing-masing.

"dasar dodol, itu namanya Gudeg, makanya gue peringatin soalnya tu gudeg terkenal pedes. Bukan makanan asli sini sih, tapi lumayan terkenal…" jawab Katsu sambil memberikan sebuah gallon bermerek 'ASTUTI'*Kayak nama lagu?* dan belum beberapa menit tu gallon udah kosong sampe dasar2nya.

"kalian napsu makan ato napsu minum?"

"CEREWET!" Bentak mereka bereempat.

"itu makanan khas Indonesia, namanya Gudeg, yah isinya bagi kalian emang aneh, tapi itu makanan paporit untuk kalangan menengah ke bawah atau atas ato samping, masih ada rendang, nasi goreng, ama lotek, ah kalo aku sebutin semua ntar bisa sampe pagi. Bagemana kalo kalian kongkow2 bareng ma aku?

Ntar di kampus, malem ini ada acara selametan si Astuti*adduuuh ngikut mulu ni orang*karena menang lomba ngupil senasional" tutur Katsu dengan senyum sumringah dan sumringeh.

"apa aja yang penting hepi…gue bosen di kerem kayak ayam" hela Ikkaku

. "iya-iya dasar kepala 'Pachinko'" cletuk Katsu sambil mengambil jaket kulitnya.

"ga kamu ga si wakil komandan itu sama aja!" geram Ikkaku.

"jalan aja, deket kok… lagian…"

"woi, Katsu! Meh neng ndi*(mau kemana)? Ora ngejak2 to!? Dasar wis nduwe konco anyar konco lawa mbok tinggali, cemburu aku*(ga ngajak2, dasar, uda punya temen baru, temen lama di tinggalin)" sapa seorang pria berambut cepak berkacamata dengan kemeja kotak-kotak*dia bukan tim suksesnya Pak Joko Wi lo yaa* dengan bahasa jawa yang sangat khas.

"oh Edo, loo.. aku ga sejahat itu kok.. Cuma rodo bosen wae liat tampangmu, ora ning kampus, ora ning kene… cemburu? Kowe pikir aku opone koe? Yang mu, njijiki ed-ed" sapa Katsu dengan nada agak(?) menyindir.

"elah, wong keren koyok koe yo biso wae to, sopo kuwi? Kanca-kancamu..? ga pernah ketemu wi" Edo melirik ke belakang punggung Katsu yang sudah ndeplok empat orang yang dari tadi ga tau apa yang dua manusia itu bicarakan.

"hei Katsu, kamu ngomong pake bahasa alien?" cletuk Yumichika.

"ga, aku pake bahasa Jawa, orang sini pake bahasa jawa, bahasa khas Indonesia, terutama bahasa di kota ini" jawab Katsu dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

"kamu tu keren-keren tapi lumayan berlogat juga yaa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"kesannya kampung gitu" *Renji di tombak Katsu*.

Kemudian keenam mahkluk itu melenggang pergi menuju kampus, banyak pemandangan yang rasanya aneh tapi menyenangkan. Terutama wewangian sedap makanan yang bersliweran dihidung keempat shinigami itu. Ternyata kota yang di siang harinya sibuk menjadi tenang dan agak berkilau di malam hari.

"apa yang warnanya merah muda itu?" tunjuk Ikkaku.

"oh itu gulali, di duniamu ada Ichigo? Apa di dunia Ikkaku juga ada?" sahut katsu. "di dunia ku sih ada, di dunia mereka sih ga" jawab Ichigo sekenanya.

"sekalian hunting ah…eh yah, kalian mau ke tempat yang bagus?" Tanya Katsu berhenti sejenak.

" mau kemana? Katanya mau ke kampus?" Tanya Renji balik.

"lu tuh agak plin plan ya Kat?" Tanya Edo.

"nama gue Katsu, bukan Kat, emangnya kitkat?" sembur Katsu.

"ga, habis ke kampus aku mau hunting sebentar, dosen aku minta dipotoin sesuatu…" Katsu kembali ke topic.

"boleh-boleh aja sih, tapi kemana?" Tanya Ichigo. Bahkan Edo pun turut heran akan kebiasaan teman blasterannya itu*permen kali?*

"KE LAWANG SEWU"

sontak Edo merinding. Sedangkan Ichigo cs Cuma melongo dengan nama aneh itu.

"apa itu nama makanan?" Tanya Ikkaku.

"hahahaha, itu tempat terangker di kota ini, di sana aku suka melakukan hunting bareng temen, banyakan tapi semuanya pada ngibrit padahal kan asyikk… ya ga Ed?" Katsu mensikut lengan Edo pelan yang membuatnya semakin cemas.

"adduuuh Katsu, jangan ke sana napa? Ga cukup bikin kita semua pada sekarat? Lu mau bunuh gue pelan-pelan?" cetus Edo ketakutan

. "emangnya ada apa dengan Lawang sewu?" Ichigo semakin tertarik. "ntar gue ceritain deh" bisik Edo. Aneh sekali, Ichigo mengerti bahasa yang dipakai Edo, padahal dia hanya mengerti bahasa Jepang, apakah ini anugerah?

DI KAMPUS. PUKUL 20.00. TAMAN...

"ed, sebenernya ada apa sih?" Tanya Yumichika.

"yaah bukannya mau protes soal Katsu. Tapi dia dikenal sebagai seorang mediator yang menyeramkan, dia tidak takut dengan mahkluk2 gaib, dia bahkan lebih suka memoto di tempat2 angker. Terakhir gue hampir aja kejeblos ke comberan gara-gara kalang kabut dikejer kunti, sempet2nya Katsu masih asik moto ga ngeliat kawan sendiri hampir pingsan setengah mati…setengah ga sadar… aduh pokoknya kacau banget…arwah gue seperti mau lepas dari tubuh sendiri" jawab Edo.

"waah dia memang pemberani" jawab Renji.

"pemberani sih, tapi dia tuh kelewatan, tau begini gue ga nyapa dia tadi…" sahut Edo sambil berpangku tangan menahan wajahnya yang sudah pucat kayak detergen.

Setelah diam sejenak Katsu dan Ichigo yang sempat ke Ballroom Kampus kembali menemui sohib mereka.

"nah teman-teman gimana? Mau ikut? Acara si Astuti udah selesai, tadi sempet control bareng Ichigo.. kita capcus yuk" tukas Katsu.

"ga dibatalin? Kenapa musti malem?" Tanya Edo dengan Puppy Eyesnya yang mengahrapkan kalau temannya akan membatalkan perjalanan ini…

"karena kalo siang ga seru…"

"JDEEERRRRRR!"

Edo hanya terbengong melihat kelakuan teman sekostannya.

"DASAR COWOK AUTISSS!" Batin Edo dengan ratapan ibu tiri pada anaknya yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan(lho?)

"Waduh kasian juga ya si Edo… udah lah mendingan suruh miliha aja…" timpal Ikkaku merasa Iba

. "yaudah mau gimana? Mau maju ato mundur?" Tanya Katsu.

"Mau maju mau mundur toh tetep sama aja..udah gue ikut, sebentar aja ya, kalo lama-lama gue cekek lu" ancam Edo.

"oke-oke"

sebenarnya Katsu berniat memperpanjang kunjungan mereka, ide jahanam itu tidak tercium oleh temannya, bahkan kalau mau Katsu bakal mengajak Edo lagi dan ancaman Edo sudah seperti siaran radio dan kata-kata yang yang sering dipajang di papan Reklame, jadi dia sudah biasa menghadapinya, mau dicekek, mau ditembak, mau dikitik-kitik, ujung-ujungnya Edo pasti kalang-kabut kalo diminta menemaninya lagi.

Ancaman yang manis kan? Bila perlu dia akan memberikannya hadiah kecil dengan kotak penuh kecoak yang bakal membuat teman sefakultasnya naek ke pucuk pohon.

Jadi apa mau dikata, akhirnya keenam remaja itu ngibrit dan pindah setting ke Lawang Sewu. Apa yang akan mereka temui di sana?

FINISH?

Belummmm...!

CHAPTER 3 UPDATE... HEHEHHEHE...

* * *

Yahoooo akhirnya CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!

Seneng dech membuat mereka makin keriting ajaaa...

aduh makasih ya udah mendukung Yuzu...

CHAPTER 3 UPDATE YAAAA...

please give the repiew :D hehhehehe


	3. Ichigo back to home! Lawang sewu party

**LAWANG SEWU AT 23.00 O'CLOCK. SHINIGAMI SHOW TIME!**

**disclaimer : om..pakde..TITE KUBOOOO...  
**

**perjalanan terakhir di Indo membuat kenangan buruk dan baik...*yang mana yang bener*  
**

**PART 3-THE LAST!  
**

* * *

Kembali ke tenktop. Eniwei endeswei in the busway and the bray and the bror… ngebror2.*diem napa sih dasar author autis.!*

akhirnya berkat paksaan 'halus' Katsurai si cowok ganteng keturunan Jepang-Indo yang-ternyata-punya-sisi-kejam-bin-biadab-bin-jahanam, Ichigo cs bersama Edo-tentunya, sekarang sudah nangkring di depan pintu kokoh kusam nan nyeremin yang bikin siapa aja bisa terkencing-kencing dan kena rematik dadakan.

Lawang sewu dulunya digunakan sebagai kantor KA(baca=Kereta api bukan Kotak amal) pas jamannya para kompeni masih ngedeplok di Indo, tapi eh tapi malah dijadiin tempat penjara bagi warga sipil Indonesia yang dibantai abis-abisan-satu dua ama romusha sih waktu jaman Jepang ke sini, tapi para tentara Jepang udah kayak algojo berdarah dingin yang siap mencingcang-cincang siapapun tanpa pandang bulu-mau itu bulu kaki ato bulu ketek.

Dan di sinilah mereka menunjukkan wajah pucat pasi dan bersweardrop ria, terutama Edo yang kalo ga di pegang ama Katsu pasti udah lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan sohibnya itu dengan air mata bercucuran.

"nah~~ masuk yuk, ada penjaganya kok, ntar kita minta tour guide nya yang nganter berkeliling" sahut Katsu dengan tanpa dosa menjejakkan kakinya ke areal penuh hawa-hawa negatip di situ.

"psst, emangnya dia demen begini tiap hari?" bisik Ichigo pada Edo yang udah mengkeret nyempil di antara Renji dan Ichigo.

"ga sih, Ichigo.. Cuma kalo malem jumat aja dia kambuh… di laptopnya aja banyak poto2 penampakan..katanya dia paling suka ngeliatin kayak gitu ketimbang poto cewek ga pake baju, boro-boro ga pake, yang pake aja ga pernah dilirik…" jawab Edo agak pelan namun jelas.

"wuaaah dia benar-benar terganggu…"cletuk Ichigo.

"hoi… di sini lebih serem dari pada di Seireitei" bahkan Ikkaku yang Shinigami jempolan*sekalian aja Bisulan* ini berdecak-bukan kagum namun bergidik ngeri seperti orang kebelet kawin.

"iyaaa siihhh….. serem… bahkan kalo mau gue juga ogah ke sini, mana agak2 bau lagi…" sembur Renji celingukan.

"baunya emang apek, udah ratusan taon ga dihuni, ini masih suka bau-bau darah loo" sahut Katsu sambil mengutak-atik kameranya dan langsung membidik seluruh ruangan yang horror bangeettt….

Pukul 22.00 suasana makin serem aja, bahkan Edo sudah nangis-nangis memohon sembah pada Katsu untuk dipulangkan ke kostannya.

"ga mau, kalo ga ada kamu tuh ga seru, terus aku mau moto ruangan kosong doang? Kamu bisa jadi modelnya kan?" tepis Katsu dengan nada sensinya.

"bukan itu masalahnya dasar AUTIS, kalo suruh milih gue mending lo pulangin aja,, masiha da Ichi en kawan2nya kan? Koe meh mateni aku ke 9 kalinya?" cecar Edo sambil menahan gemetarnya.

"kalo mau pulang kamu balik sono sendiri…" jawab Katsu cuek.

Edo terdiam, dia benar-benar pengen pulang, tapi bukan berarti dia dengan sukarela berjalan sendiri di tengah kegelapan , sekarang yang bahkan lagi rame2 aja dia udah mlempem, apalagi suruh sendiri bisa2 dia dapet fans dari alam goib yang ngikutin ampe ke rumah.

"Waaah ruangan apa ini? Nyeremin banget?" Tanya Yumichika.

"ruangan aula, di sini banyak orang yang dibantai oleh Jepang… yaah Negara kita dulu suka diinjek-injek siih" Katsu kembali membidik dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba ketika Ichigo dan Edo tengah mengamati sekeliling… sesosok bayangan item lewat dengan jelasnya di depan lensa mata mereka.

"GYAAAAAAA! DEMIITTT!"seru Edo menarik kerah baju Ichigo dan sontak membuat Ichigo menghantamkan tinju rambonya ke muka Edo hingga Edo terkapar.

"DASAR ORANG SARAP! TERIAK SI BOLEH AJA TAPI GA USAH AMPE NYEKEK ORANG JUGA KALEE! KALO GUE MATI LU MAU GUE GENTAYANGIN!?" seru Ichigo dengan nada superheronya yang membuat ketiga temannya hanya sweatdrop.

"Edddoooo, Ichiiii, Yumiii, bisa kalian berpose di sana? Aku mau ambil gambar kalian!?" pinta Katsu dengan nada-maniiiissss banget.

"GA MAAAUUU!"

"APA MAKSUDMU!?"

"OGAAAAH!"

"CEPET…!" *Katsu Devil-black-aura-mode on*.

"Hai…."*mengkeret tingkat akerat*

setelah adegan penindasan itu, ketiga orang di depan lensa Katsu lalu berpose kaku, sedangkan Edo memper-memper ke Ichigo kayak lintah darat.

"oke siip! Kita pindah lokasi" seru Katsu melenggang pergi.

"dia ternyata lebih mengerikan dari Hollow dan Menos" kata Yumichika berterus terang.

"dia orang sarap" komentar Renji.

"DIA PSIKOPAAAT!" seru Edo lantang bak pasukan siap tempur.

Tanpa babibu, kelima orang yang tengah kebingungan menghadapi gelagat Katsu itu hanya cengo melihat sekeliling mereka. Bahkan para shinigami-yang-pemberani-dan-tidak-takut-roh- itu sekarang diam-diam ingin ngibrit sekencang mungkin meninggalkan tempat ini.

"apa semua tempat di Negara Indonesia itu kayak gini?" Tanya Ichigo pada Edo yang sudah banjir air mata.

"ga juga sih… banyak yang bagus…tapi lebih banyak lagi yang nyeremin… jangan Tanya bagaimana orang2nya kalo itu… sebagian besar mirip Katsu semua" jawab Edo lirih.

"apa? Semuanya pada ga takut hantu?!" cletuk Ikkaku. "Bukan. Tapi semuanya hampir agak-agak psikopat… eh ga semuanya sih, soalnya jaman makin tambah edan…".

Tak disangka arloji di tangan Ichigo menunjukkan pukul 23.00.

"oi Katsu udah malem, pulang yuuk!" seru Ichigo.

"oh…kalo gitu kita ke bawah aja…" jawab Katsu ga nyambung.

"WOII BUDEG! DENGERIN ORANG KALO NGOMONG DASAR BABI!" seru Ichigo naik darah.

"hehehehe… lebih baik kalian siap-siap deh" cletuk Katsu.

"apa?"

semuanya kembali cengo.

"di belakang kalian tuh banyak yang mau dipoto juga" sahut Katsu.

Sontak kelimanya membalikkan pandangan mereka. Sekumpulan 'hantu' yang wujudnya bahkan 180 derajat berbeda dari roh di dunia para Shinigami kita ini membuat keempatnya hanya terbelalak ria.

"ne..ne.. I..Ichii..goo….." panggil Renji.

"na..na..nani?"

"kayaknya…..ini…bukan saatnya mengirim mereka ke rukongai…dehh…" jawab Renji gelagapan.

"me..mereka..ga bisa…di potong…pake zanpakuto..taooo!" seru Yumichika sudah berkeringat dingin-panas-adem-anget-nano-nano.

Di belakang mereka sudah bertengger sosok2 aneh, mulai dari kunti, pocong, tuyul, genderuwo, hantu tanpa kepala, potongan tubuh manusia, sampe-sampe ada pocong pake batik ama kunti yang kayaknya salah pake alas kaki, dia pake High heels setinggi 10 cm*busseet?!*

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

dengan jeritan imut(?) Edo membuat semuanya kalang kabut dan dengan terpaksa, Ikkaku menyeret katsu yang dengan santainya masih tetap memoto.

"oiiii mana jalan keluarnyaaa!?" seru Ikkaku.

"ga tau, kalo ga salah kana rah sebaliknya" jawab Katsu.

"BEGOOOOOO!"

hardik keempat Shinigami itu, sedangkan Edo sudah pingsang ke dunia lain dengan tenang bergoyang-goyang di tangan Ichigo,

"hei kucrut banguuun! Bukan saatnya untuk tiduuurrr! Eh pIngsaaan!" seru Ichigo tetap berlari.

"kayaknya kita bakal nyasar" jawab Katsu,

"BERIIISSIIIIIIK!" kembali keempatnya menghardik si cowok ganteng blasteran tak berdosa itu(eh dia tu udah banyak dosa).

Setelah berkeliling kayak orang gila akhirnya mereka menemukan jalan keluar dengan napas Senen kamis, hampir aja Ichigo cs kena asma mendadak, karena ga dalam wujud Shinigami mereka ga bisa pake shunpo.

"hah,..hoh..hoh…aje gileee hantu di sini nyeremin banget… sekeren apapun mental gue sebage Shinigami udah ah nyerah aja…!" gerutu Renji sambil membungkuk.

"iya sama, streesss! Tempat apa ini!?" seru Ikkaku sampe kepalanya tambah kinclong.

"weeewww ini anak masih pingsan aja, oi bangun!" *PLAAAAK!*

Sebuah tamparan burik dari tangan Ichigo mampir ke wajah Edo.

"GYAAAAA… SEKARANG ADA DEMIT BOTAAAK!" seru Edo. Sebelum Ikkaku mengiris-iris Edo, Yumichika menenangkan sahabat seperjuangannya itu.

"masih ada tempat lain ga yaaa?" Tanya Katsu sambil ngacir dari samping Renji.

"PULAAANGGGG!"

Keempat temannya menarik baju Katsu dengan gemuruh komat-kamit hardikan di mulut masing-masing. Kalo Edo tetep diem kayak kacung di tangan Ichigo.

Esoknya…

Siang ini Katsu ada kuliah pagi, jadi Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya bisa tidur sampe siang. Maklum perjalanan kemaren hampir merenggut roh Edo yang ngakunya udah liat pemandangan alam laen, membuat Ichigo cs bergidik ngeri kalo mereka sampe dikenai tuduhan membunuh warga sipil.

"HOI BANGUN DASAR WEDUS…! MOLOR SAK KAREP JIDAT WAE NING OMAH WONG LIYO…!" *PLAKK!*

sebuah sandal Swallow mendarat di wajah keempat shinigami yang masih di alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

"sakiiiit! Ngapain sih pake acara nabok2 segala? Ga cukup buat kita semua hampir ngubur lu di tanah?" cecar Renji memasang tampang 'garang bin goreng'.

"bodo, cepet kalian ganti baju, ambil baju item2 kalian dan kita pergi" jelas Katsu dengan tampang 'nyebelin'.

"mau ngapain?" Tanya Ichigo.

"NGANTER LU PAKE TIKI…" jawab Katsu.

Semuanya cengo, mereka ga tau kalau Tiki yang dimaksud Katsu adalah layanan antar barang ekspres lewat pos.

" lho, Ed? Udah baekan?" sapa Ichigo.

"pagiii , iya udah baek, minum bodrex lima jadinya sehat!" seru Edo riang.

"kamu ga kena OD do?" Tanya Katsu melongo.

"ah biasa aja, kemaren minum paramex 10 biji aja ga apa-apa tuh? Mang ada apa?" Tanya Edo balik.

"UWAAA DUA ORANG INI MENGERIKAN, YANG SATU CALON PSIKOPAT, YANG SATU CALON BANDAR NARKOBAAA" (sejak kapan Bleach tao narkoba?) batin Ichigo cs dengan hermannya*Heran tao! Dasar author ga mutu*

"kalian mau diajak kemana?" Tanya Edo kemudian sambil jalan bersama Katsu.

"entah katanya mau dianter pake TIKI?" jawab Ikkaku ringan.

"HAAAAAAHHH! TIKI!?" seru Edo.

"emang Tiki tuh apa?" Tanya Yumichika kemudian.

"TIKI itu…*DUUUKKK!* satu homerun sikut berhasil membuat Edo sekarat.

"EDOOOO!"

"udah ah, jangan banyak cingcong, cepetan jalannya dasar bekicot..!" hardik Katsu.

Yaampun cowok ini suka banget ngehardik orang tak berdosa sekalipun.

"apa sih dasar ga tau malu…. Sekali-kali hardik dirimu sendiri" protes Renji.

"aku kan AIDS.." jawab Katsu

. "APA LU KENA APA TADI? AIDS?! YA TUHAN KATSUUU!" seru Edo sok Melow.

"AIDS mata lu soek, AIDS itu ada kepanjangannya, 'ANAK IMUT DENGAN SEJUTA PESONAAA..~~" jawab Katsu dengan menyapu poninya yang kayak gorden buluk itu.

Semuanya hening.

"JANGAN MAKSA DEHH…." Cetus Ichigo cs bersama Edo.

Lalu setelah membeli beberapa barang-lumpia, Bandeng-bahkan ada tahu bakso yang masing-masing lima bungkus itu Katsu menggiring Ichigo*kayak bebek* ke tempat yang tak asing buat mereka, ya Lawang Sewu lagi.

"kenapa ke sini lagi?!" seru Edo.

"kan aku sudah bilang mau nganterin…" jawab Katsu.

"YA TAPI GA KE SINI JUGA KAAAAN!? MANG MAU NGANTERIN SIAPA?JIN BOTOL!?" seru Edo kembali dengan vibrasi hampir memecahkan gendang telinga Katsu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, keenamnya sudah sampai ke sebuah gudang aer nan pengap, di sana terdapat sebuah pintu yang ga keliatan ujungnya.

"…jadi…kami suruh apa lagi? Berenang di sini?" Tanya Yumichika.

"nih, bawa tuh buat oleh-oleh, cepet masuk ke sana en jangan balik lagi..!" perintah Katsu.

"HAAAAAAAHHHH!?" kini semuanya benar-benar terkejut.

"memangnya kenapa?" pertanyaan bodoh dari Renji.

"kalian mau pulang ga? Ato mau nginep di kostan gue lagi? Udah sono pulang… kapan-kapan dateng lagi..gue uda Tanya ama eyang gue kalo kalian bisa pulang kalo lewat dari sini…" jelas Katsu.

"kami bisa pulang?" Tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"jelaslah… mau di Indonesia terus?" Katsu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"ARIGATOOU KATSU SANNN!" seru keempatnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"jaga dirimu! Dan Edo.. jangan penakut lagi!" seru Ichigo.

"BERISIK LU"

"iya iya… jaga diri juga kalian.. dan hati-hati!"

"JAAA NAAA!" mereka berempat ditelan oleh kegelapan dan tak akan kembali lagi keculai waktu yang akan menentukannya.

"mereka orang baik lhoo.." Edo tersenyum.

"iya…orang yang baik..dan aneh… ngomong-ngomong mau hunting sekalian ah..udah cape ke sini ga dapet hasil" sahut katsu yang langsung membuat Edo tercekat.

"KAMPREEEEEETTT! WEDUUS! KEBOO! KUCRUTT! AYOO PULAAAANGGG! DASAR PSIKOPAT!"

sekarang bentakan Edo mempan dan dirinya langsung ngacir sambil menyunggi Katsu di atas kepalanya dan ngibrit ngalor ngidul ampe kejedot tembok.

Di Seireitei…

"sudah lama ga kembali… ayo kita harus serahkan kodok ini…" jawab Ichigo. "rindu dehhh… dapet oleh-oleh aneh…tapi sapa tau berguna" cletuk Renji.

Lalu….

"Kalian ini cepat sekali yaa.. baru saja disuruh beberapa jam lalu 5 jam sudah kembali..padahal biasanya molor hingga besok" puji Genryuusai. Semuanya melongo…

Mereka sudah 5 hari di Indonesia tapi di Seireitei hanya 5 jam mereka pergi, penyesalan tertumpu di hati mereka, kenapa mereka ga menghabiskan 2 minggu di Negara itu agar Genryuusai lupa akan misinya.

"TAU BEGINI MENDING GA USAH PULANG..!" kutuk mereka dalam hati.

* * *

akhirnyaaaaa..akhirnyaaa...selesaaaai!

yaampun hampir aja Yuzu melow sendiriii...

makasi buat para riders..n para repiewers...

Yuzu senang atas repiew2 kaliaaann...

selanjutnya..silakan di bacaaaa...! :D


End file.
